I Love You!
by Cdeex
Summary: This story is very much like my other stories but with a twist. Read to find out. Thankyou. Also could you read my other one and review em thanx again.


Gabriella's P.O.V

I sit at the back of the class looking over everyone's head at the blackboard. It is hard to see the chalked words on the board because I am so far away but I do not ask to sit at the front. I can't. I don't want attention. I don't want people to notice me. No, tallest this way I can see everyone and noone can see me. I like it that way. I do, really. I'm a people watcher. I sit and think up different stories for everyone. It doesn't matter if there true or not, i mean after all it's all in my head. I have been at this school for a few months now and I still don't know everyone. I don't put myself out there and say hello. They probably think I'm just a stuck up cow who thinks herself better than everyone else. It's not true. I'm just...nervous. Nervous of what they might say. Nervous they won't like me for who I am. So I stay quiet, withdrawn. After 3 months I think I have talked to just a small number of students. One of these is Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team. He seems nice although we haven't talked much. We were paired up as science partners.

It was my first day at East High when we meet. Just after winter break. I was scared when I walked into the class after five minutes of trying to find the science labs. The second bell had rung ten minutes beforehand, so I had to walk into the class which had already settled down and were listening to the teacher as she gave out instructions. They all turned as I walked into the room. Nobody spoke including the teacher. I walked over to her and explained why I had disturbed her teaching. She then introduced herself (Ms London) and then introduced me to the students and I nodded politely. Leading me over to an empty stool. She told me to listen and if there was anything that I didn't understand than I should raise my hand. I didn't of course. Looking round the classroom as she walked back to the board, I noticed for the first time the boy sitting opposite me. He had dark hair and large blue eyes. He caught me looking at him and smiled a wide white grin. He was handsome.

"Hi, my name's Troy." He whispered so Ms London didn't hear. I smiled back timidly

"Hi" I replied and turned quickly to look at the black board as the teacher wrote a word equation on it.

Half way through the lesson, the Ms London assigned us to lab partners. Me and Troy were paired up. I tried not to speak much, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him. Instead I let him do most of the talking and answered in single words when he came up for breath. He told me about the school and himself. About the town and his friends. We began an experiment which I enjoyed because it meant we had to move around and there was less time for conversation. The bell for the end of class began and we all started to pack up our experiments. Troy began to walk over to me until a mixed race boy with curly brown hair shouted Troy's name. " Dude, we gotta go!" My lab partner smiled at me and turned towards the door before striding out of his with his friend. In the last few months, the conversation's with Troy Bolton have become shorter. Mostly interrupted by one of his friends or a girl. We both smile at each other in the hallways but we never stop to chat.

I also made one other friend at this school. A girl. Her name is Taylor. She's really nice although she did say once that I should stay away from Troy because he was trouble as she put it. She says he is a sport mad ladies man who can't stay with a girlfriend for more than a week at a tine. I ask her how she knows this and she tells me she's heard from other. I reply saying that you can't always rely on gossip. To which she says It's up to me and to make my own decisions.

"Thank you for your concern and I will be careful."

Taylor is brilliant at everything and I ask her for help on my subjects because I've dropped behind as my mum and me have moved so much in the past few years. She has helped so much and I don't know what I would have done without her. I have never had a best friend before and I don't think I will ever find one like her.

At the moment I am in a class without either Troy or Taylor. It's hard being alone. I can't not hide behind someone else. I can't just be myself. It may not seem like I am doing this but I am. If I am with Troy, people ignore and just see him. If I'm with Taylor, people just ask her for help and not me and if I'm with my mother, I am just her daughter. Not an individual. I'm happy about this. This way I can go into my own little word and not worry about the outside world. Although it goes both ways, I do not like being alone with these people for many different reasons. I don't like being alone with Troy because I am self-conscious (I don't want to embarrass myself.) When I'm with Taylor I feel dumb, like I''m unworthy to be her friend. The worst of all is when I'm with my mother, it's her fault we have had to move around so much. To be truthful I feel resent towards her. If it wasn't for her I could have stayed where I was born and grew up for the first eight years of my life. I could have been normal. I could have liked myself for me. But I don't. I hate it all.

As I said my life was pretty normal till I was eight. Then it all changed. Everything went downhill from there and for the past ten years it is only getting worse. It all began when my mother left my father. She said that they didn't love each other anymore but I didn't believe this. I mean if you don't love each other than yes get a divorce but you don't have to move states away from your ex and the father of your child. That just seems a bit much doesn't it? But still she did. Moving from Washington to Virginia before moving to four more states before arriving in Albuquerque, New Mexico. By this time I had lost all contact with my father and the relatives on my parternal side of my family. I missed them terribly for years before I forgot their faces. I forgot how to feel love for them and my mum. I loved her once but my blame grew and turned into hate. I know I shouldn't and I don't know why I feel like this. It didn't happen all at once. It wasn't like I just woke up one morning and thought, I don't care if she doesn't come home today. No that would be heartless. It happened over time and I didn't realise it until she said one night that she loved me and I just couldn't say it back. It felt wrong. So instead I whispered "I don't."

Mum didn't hear my response though. She had already collapsed, drunk onto the sofa. She seemed to drink more over the last few years. She had always had a drink but now she seemed to do nothing else. She used to have a really good job for a company. She used the excuse of the company to keep us moving around but the real reason we did was so that she start again. Try to, as she says, get back on her feet. She stopped going into work a couple months before. Started spending her mornings in bed or on the sofa. Waking only when the shaking got so bad that she used to phone me up at school and ask me to come home and help. Waiting until my lunch break, I used to rush home to find my mother laying flat on the floor, covers tangled around her legs. I help her up onto the furniture, trying not to breath in the rank smell of morning breath, alcohol and sweat. Walking into the kitchen, I pour out a glass of water and take it back into the living room. My mum has fallen back to sleep, she has began sobbing quietly. I place the water onto the coffee table and pick up my bag before walking out of the front door once again. There is nothing I can do to help. She will wake up again before I get back from school and find herself a bottle of her favorite drink from a secret stash and drink half of it before the night is over. I cannot do anything as she reminds me nearly everyday when I try to take it from her tight grasp. I cannot do anything because I am just the child.

Returning to school, I am late so I have to sign myself back in at the office and return to class, to the stares of my fellow students. Along with a detention slip meaning an hour in a room full of troublemakers, bullies and weird people. Fun. Walking to the room which holds all these people I realise I can't walk in. I'm scared. I know I shouldn't but I turn around about to walk home when I walk into a tall male figure.

"Sorry." I whisper. Not looking up. I try to dodge round him but then I hear

"Gabriella?" The voice says.

Looking up slowly, I realise I have ran into Troy Bolton.

"Oh. Hi Troy." I look down again.

"Are you OK?" Then I see him look up at the sign at the side of the door "Where you going in there?"

"Um...yes. I mean no. I was but..." I answered looking up at him once more. He looked confused. "I was supposed to go in but I can't. I don't want to walk in there" I surprised myself by opening up to him.

"Oh. Well, do you want to walk in with me?" He asked.

"Why? Have you got detention too?"

"Yep. I didn't go to algebra this morning and well kinda got caught. Apparently there was some kind of test as well so I have to retake that aswell. What about you? You don't seem the kind of girl that makes trouble in class. So what happened?"

"Oh. I was late after lunch for class. It was Mr. burr. You know what he's like. Sneeze and you get a fail in a quiz."

"Yer. So do you wanna walk in together?" Troy asked looking down at me.

I nodded, then I felt his hand move and touch mine lightly, before taking hold of it and pulling me towards the door. I tried to pull away worried it was sweating but he held on tighter while his other grabbed the door handle and turned it. Looking round the room, I had nothing to worry about. No one was there except for the teacher sitting at the desk reading a newspaper. The teacher looked up from behind the newspaper and smiled.

"Hello Troy. Didn't expect to see you." Then looking down at me and Troy's hand which were still clasped together he said "And who's this then?"

Troy began pulling me over to the seats nearest to the window while speaking. " This is Gabriella, she began a few months ago. First time in here. Thought I'd help her out" Letting go of my and we both sat down. "Nice to meet you, My name's Mr. Stuart. I'm the coach of the basketball team. Well part-time coach since Mr. Bolton is the main one." I'd already met Mr. Bolton, Troy's dad. He was my gym teacher. Although many called him strict, I personally liked him. I liked stability when it came to school. It was so much different to home life.

Mr. Stuart returned to his newspaper after a few minutes of chatting to Troy. Then Troy turned to me and said,

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"No. I thought it could be worse and I wouldn't have found out if you didn't make me come in"

"I didn't make you. You can in on your own accord. But it's not always this quiet. There usually one or two more people in here"

I looked over at the teacher but he didn't say anything about us talking.

"Do you come in here a lot then?"

"Nah, not really but some of mates come in sometimes and they tell me."

"It's a good thing one of your mates isn't in here now otherwise we would have had such a long conversation." I said building up my courage because he was so easy to talk to.

"Sorry about that. My friends can be a bit rude at times. But there good guys. Really. I'll introduce you to them sometime, K?"

"OK. I think this is the most we have talked since we met. Don't you? Not that we haven't had the chance to but..." I say then stop. What am I supposed to say? It's because I'm too shy, I'm scared of speaking to you. No that would just sound wrong. But for some reason Troy says,

"We just don't do we. I mean in class, don't take this as an offense but you seem shy to talk to me and same round the hallways. Although I can be blamed too. I don't put myself out there to speak to you either, as you said I'm with my friends. Although that not excuse is it?" He stops aswell. "I'm sorry"

"Me too. Ok from now on we will speak in the halls and in class. I'll try not to be as withdrawn. Turning over a new leaf and all"

Troy nods. "So what are you doing after here. Do you wanna go get a drink or something?"

"Ye..."Then I remembered my mum "I can't. I gotta go home"

"Oh come on. One drink. What was that you were saying about turning over a new leaf?"

"I can't. I'm sorry but maybe another night yer?"

"OK. But can I have your phone number or email or something. So I can get in touch."

I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote on it my email. Not my number as my mum has this thing about picking up the phone everytime it rings and swearing loudly to whoever is on the other end. "Here." I say handing it over to him. We chat equally this time about ourselves and the time seems to fly by because before long Mr. Stuart has place his newspaper on the table and is telling us that it is time for us to go. We say goodbye and walk together out into the car park. Where Troy offers me a ride in his chair. I politely decline saying that it just round the corner to my house and I like the exercise.

"Goodbye. Talk to you soon" He says before driving out of the carpark and down the road.

It is two weeks before me and Troy get to talk to each other in person again. We have emailed each other a lot but when we are at school it seems that the new leaf that has supposedly been turned over has not actually happened. Not that either of us haven't tried but whenever we do there seems to be something that stops us. Including one of us having to move seats, basketball practice and friends. I finally build up the courage to make my way to the gym after school where I know for a fact that the East High's are practicing. Usually public are not allowed into watch the game but today it is just Mr. Stuart coaching so I know I have a chance of sitting in. It seems like my luck is so far going my way today because when I do get there Mr. Stuart is sitting on the other side on the hall and waves me in when I walk to the door. I go round the edge of the room trying not to be hit by the ball and finally find myself sitting next to the teacher as he watches the free throws.

Troy stops for a drink, looks up and see's me and walks over smiling.

"Hey Gabriella. Didn't see you come in? You alright?"

I nod. "Yer, I had nothing at home to do so thought I could hang round till you were done and get that drink you said about. If you weren't up to anything?"

The smile drops from Troy's face and he says "Actually I was planning to go out with a few mates. Hey I can cancel though."

"Oh, no don't do that. We can do it another time." I say standing up

"Wait, why don't you come with us? We're only going to hang round the park but if you wanna?"

"You sure?"

"Yep, course. Only practice won't be over for atleast hour or so and then we have to get changed. Did you want me to pick you up?"

"Um...you Sure. I mean I can hang round here."

"Nah. just give me your address and i'll pick you up on the way."

I tell him my address and he says he'll pick me up in an hour or so. Atleast this way I can go home and sort mum out before I go. I that's what I do.

Getting home I find mum in bed. Taking away the empty bottle and getting a glass of water I leave it on the table beside her and go into my own room. Trying to find some clothes more suitable then what I have on at the moment which is a skirt and a thin top. I find a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve purple top with a pair of flat purple pumps. Accessorising with a black beaded necklace and bracelet and purple earrings. Even if it is just the park I'm going to there is no need to look like I didn't put atleast a little thought into my outfit. I always wear little to none makeup so I don't bother now either. After what seems like forever I hear a knock at the door. I stop off at my mother's room one the way I say to her half asleep figure "Mum, I'm going out for a while. I'll probably be back late. So don't worry" Even though I know she won't.

Opening the door, I see Troy looking down at me. "Hey" He says.

"Hiya."

I close the door behind me and walk with him down the path and out of the gate to his car, behind him is a number of other cars filled with a mixture of guys and girls. I duck my head as Troy opens the passenger door and lets me get in before closely it softly behind me. He jogs round to the other side and gets into the driving seat before starting the engine. "Ready?"

"Yep" I say and we lead the other cars down the road towards the park a few blocks away.

Getting out I recognize the boy that I saw on the first day of school with the curly brown hair. Troy tells me later that his name is Chad. The crowd walks over to me and Troy and one of girls says, "So this is Gabrielle, Is it?"

Troy looks at the girl and say's " No Maddison, This is Gabriell...A. Remember the A."

Maddison glares at Troy. "Sorreee. Hello Gabriell...a! Nice to meet you!"She said sarcastically.

I smiled shyly. Everyone else said hello aswell, We made our way over to the benches and swings in the middle of the park. After around 20 minutes listening to everyone talking, I decided to walk over to the venders and buy a drink. I liked Troy's friends except for that girl but I didn't want to spend time with them. I only wanted to hang out with Troy, he was my friend. Not these people yet and because of this they made me anxious. Walking back a few minutes I saw the boys sitting together on the benches while the girls were on the swings or chatting nearby except for Maddison who was clinging onto Chad's arm.

I decided not to disturb them talking so walked slowly around the back of the trees so I was still in hearing distance but not to stop them discussing what ever they were discussing. I wish I didn't though.

"Alright Troy. So she seems nice but what do you actually see in her?" I hear a boy's voice say.

I hear Troy about to say something when maddison says:

"Come on Troy. She's like a little mouse. She's so tiny and doesn't speak. And does she not know of something called foundation. God..."

"Hey. Leave her alone. Just because she doesn't wear makeup doesn't mean I can't like her" I hear Troy say. I smile but then it drops again when another boy says.

"Troy, come on dude. You could have any girl in the school. Why her?"

"Yer Troy. She's a bit plain. Don't you think?"

"I don't know. I just like her. There's something about..."

I don't get to hear what Troy has to say next because I step on a large piece of bark which cracks beneath me and everyone turns there heads in my direction. My cover is blown so I stumble out between the tree and meet with around ten pairs of eyes staring at me. The only girl in the bunch says "Oh look, it's Minnie Mouse." Most of the others snigger except for Troy and Chad.

"I..gotta...I gotta go!" I stutter and turn to run off in the other direction. I don't get far however because Troy who is a much faster runner than I am soon catches up and takes hold of my shoulder.

"Listen, I'm sorry. They should have said that. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. I need to clear my head. I need to walk home. I'll see you soon."

I shrug his hand off my shoulder and continue walking along the path and out in the street. I find myself blocking everything out and before I realise it I am back at my house. Running in and up the stairs. I close and lock the door to my room. I need to talk to someone. But there is noone I can call. I have no ones number because that way they could find out mine on caller ID and I can't talk to my mum because she is still in a alcohol induced coma in her room. I then remember email. I switch on my computer and log into instant messaging. I am pleased to find that Taylor is still online. So I begin to type:

Gabii4 just logged in

Gabii4 : Hi, R U there

SmartChicX : Course I am. Wat u doin?

Gabii4 : Nothin. Went out with Troy early on. Bad time. His M8's were there. Their Horrible.

SmartChicX : Told U 2 B Careful

Gabii4 : U told Me 2 B careful bout T. Not M8's

SmartChicX : Well I meant them 2. Wat happened

Gabii4 : Don't want 2 talk bout it. Tryin 2 4get.

SmartChicX : K. So wat u gonna do?

Gabii4 : nothin I guess. Wat can I do? and I really like troy aswell. I don't no if I can speak 2 him again. Not after 2day

SmartChicX : Wat did he say something as well? Told you he was bad didnt I?

Gabii4 : No, I just said it werent him. He tried to stick up 4 me but it's his mates are still his mates so I dunno how I can hang roung with them while I know that they said them things

SmartChicX : Oh. I dunno. Maybe you can just 4get what they said.

Gabii4 : I can't do that. It was mean. I can't just 4get!!

SmartChicX : well. I dunno. umm...

Gabii4 : not really helping here...!!

SmartChicX : Well tell me what you want me to say and I will.

Gabii4 : Your the smart 1!

SmartChicX : can't really help if you don't tell me what they said. Maybe you exagerated. It probs werent that bad

Gabii4 : Thanx. So ur saying I over react!

SmartChicX : I didn't say that. But I don't understand what they said that can be that bad. I mean they only just met U so what was so bad.

Gabii4 : oh for godness sake. don't worry.!

SmartChicX : Gabriella. tell me!

Gabii4 : No. what's the point. you will only say I overreacted.

SmartChicX : So you admit you could have been wrong.

Gabii4 : no I do not think I was wrong. they were horrible. but I can't be bothered to explain it all to you now. because you obviously are not going 2 show any sympathy.

SmartChicX : that's not fair. gabriella. we all have lives and we all need a bit of sympathy now and then and I was willing to give it to you if you actually explained yourself. but fine if you don't want to then don't worry.

Gabii4 : Fine.

SmartChicX : fine

Gabii4 : thanx for nothing.

SmartChicX : Your welcome. I gotta go.

I began typing frantically but just as I pressed enter the sign came up

SmartChicX has just logged off

Underneath it was my message I had just sent reading:

Gabii4 : Please don't go Tay. I need you!

I sat there for a moment, not knowing what to do. I had nothing now. No friend, No maybe boyfriend and no mother. Nothing. There was nothing to live for. I think that was why I found myself standing in the bathroom at the sink with the cabinet open. Pulling out all the pills I could find and taking them back into my room. I then found myself in my mums stale bedroom looking for her bottle of vodka. I found a whole bottle of the colorless stuff under her bed. Pulling it out I looked down at my mother who was laying face down. I turned her head so she could breath and not be suffocated by her own pillow. My last good deed towards the woman I hated. Going back into my bedroom, I sat back down at my computer desk. No one was logged onto instant messenger. I thought this for the best. This way I could leave messages without them getting them to early. It would be long over when they actually read them. It would be easier.

I began on Taylor's.

Hey Tay.

I know this is just minutes after the argument we just had on here but I thought it best if I sent you one. To apologize. I'm sorry for what just happened. I guess I was just freaking out. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. Please don't think what I'm about to do is because of you, because it is not true and I don't want you to live with thinking it was nor is it troy's fault at all. He's lovely. It's been a long time coming and I just wish I hadn't got to know you so well because it only makes it harder. But I have to do this. I have to go away because if I don't I'm scared i'll end up like my mother. You've never met my mother. And I hope you will never have to. You see, she's a drunk. An alcoholic. I've known this for years but I haven't had the courage to tell anyone. Whenever I picture my mother, all I see is the bottle beside her, her glass always topped full something. You were the best female friend I have ever had. I know this because you actually care about me unlike most of my family. Don't be scared for me. And please don't be angry. You may say I'm selfish but it's hard to go on anymore. I wish there was a way. I'm sorry again . Love you. Gabi. x.x.x.x

I finished typing the letter but did not send. I had to wait, there was still another I had to do beforehand.

Hi Troy.

It's only a few hours after I left the park. Probably not even that so I know you won't be home yet and that's OK. Because what I am about to write, won't be as easy if I now your there at the other end already. Listen, I have to go away and I know I won't be coming back. It has nothing to do with what happened at the park today. Well to tell you the truth I think that is what actually made me decide this but I know it is not the reason why I am doing it. Just the thing that made me get up and go. It has nothing to do with you though and I don't want you to blame yourself in anyway. I know we haven't known each other for long but I feel like I never done before. I actually care for someone. Which I thought I would never do. You and Taylor, although in different ways. It's going to be hard to do this but I think from what I have found out about you so far that you will want what's best for me and I truly think this is it. I can't go on anymore. I can't act that my life is so normal anymore because to tell you the truth it isn't and it hasn't been in years. The only normal thing about my life is Taylor and you. You've kept me sane for the last few months and if it wasn't for either of you I wouldn't know what caring and love was about because my family showed me very little. You've let me live here for longer without it feeling like torture every single day. But in the end there was still some pain and the pain is getting stronger once more. I don't know what I can do to get rid of it. There is just one thing I wish for you to do for me because otherwise I will have to write a whole new letter and I just can't. I need you to make sure someone helps my mum. She's an alcoholic and has depression. Please tell them that for me. I need them to help her. I wish I could have done it myself but I just don't know how. Atleast this way they will only have to see to her. I've left the door unlocked so there will be no noise to wake Mum because she is easily worried by things like that. Um... Okay I have to go now because I can't even see the words in front of me through my tears. But there tears of joy honestly. It's finally over and I'm actually happy. I'll miss you so much. You meant so much to me. You saw the real me and for that I love you. Thank you. Love from Gabriella x.x.x.x

Before I could change my mind I sent both of the emails. I then went to sit on my bed with the pill and vodka in front of me and slowly made my way through the pills. I felt myself becoming drowsy.I laid back onto the pillows and covered my eyes with an arm. I felt my eyes shut.

Troy's P.O.V

I sat in my chair thinking. I had around half an hour after Gabriella had done but did not follow her instead I just sat in my car on my phone. Trying to pass some time before I actually ventured out to Gabriella's house to check she' was alright. I decided to check my emails on my phone to see if there were any results of city basketball matches yet but found an email that was different to one's I usually got. It was from Gabriella. I had to read it a few times before I actually realized what it was. A suicide note. While dialing 911 while trying to start the engine. I was relieved to already know where she lived as I had been there earlier that day. Getting through to the operator I asked for an ambulance and then told them the address. Explaining that they needed to get there as fast as possible. I turned into Gabriella's street and jumped out the door without turning the engine off or locking the doors. I didn't care if it got stolen, I had to check on Gabriella. The door was unlocked just like she had said. I didn't know where to look first and I didn't want to make to much noise as I may disturb her mother. I quickly walked around the downstairs area to find noone so began up the stairs. The floorboards creaked. Making my way to the nearest open door, I saw an older women laying in a messy bed in a dark room. Moving along I found the bathroom and finally at the end of the corridor I found a bedroom that looked like it belonged to a girl. The door was half closed so I pushed it slowly open with my hand and found myself looking at a teenage girl laying on her back with her eyes closed. It looked as if she was sleeping but I knew she wasn't I walked quickly over to the bed and sat down by her head. I lifted Gabriella's Head onto my lap and gently stroked her hair calling her name softly. I didn't know what else to do.

Gabriella P.O.V.

I heard somebody calling my name. My eyes were heavy and it felt like something was touching my head. I slowly opened my eyes and a blurry image of a face began to come into focus. It was a young man's face. He had brown hair and big blue eyes. It took a moment for it to register who it was.

"Troy?" My voice was quiet and croaky

"Hey, Gabriella.I need you to keep your eyes open for me. OK? Can you do that?"

I tried to nod. I didn't know what was going on.

"Where am I?" I said licking my dry lips.

"Your in your room. Do you remember what happened?"

"No."

"You took some tablets. Remember?"Troy said looking down at me

"Oh. Yes. I think so. Why are you here?"

"You sent me an email. And I was worried" The room began to spin, I tried to keep my eyes open but it was becoming hard. "Gabriella keep your eyes open please. Gabriella" I heard Troy's voice become more worried, then I heard other voices. Then nothing.

I opened my eyes once more. I was no longer in my room. This room was bright, Clean and shiny. It was clinical looking. I was in hospital. I was sitting up in a white gown. Beside me sat Troy, asleep. "Troy." I said softly "Troy."

He began to stir and then sat bolt upright.

"Gabriella, Are you OK?"

"hum...Yer I think so. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Yer, up until you told me to keep my eyes open" I reply

"Oh. Well then the medics turned up and brought you here where you had your stomach pumped. That was a few hours ago now."

"Oh what time is now then?"

"Around 3 am"

"Aren't your parents worried?"

"No, I phoned them ages ago. They hope your better soon. I said I would stay until you were ready to go home. Which apparently won't be long."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed." Troy said confused

"Troy, I tried to kill myself for a reason" I sob. He looks away. "I can't just go home now. I can't go back to normal."

"Gabriella. Please, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just can't go back there with her. I just can't."

"With who?" Troy asked

"my mum of course."

"Gabriella. She's been taken away to go to a phsyc ward. She'll be gone for awhile. Your nearly eighteen now so you can stay on your own can't you. But until then you'll have to stay with someone"

"Oh. Who?"

Troy smiled. "Oh...i dunno. That's a tough one." He said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. I was talking to my parents about it and they said since were leaving soon and all for college then it wouldn't really matter."

"Thank you." I must of looked like I wanted to ask something because Troy said

"What's the matter?"

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Gabriella. Your an Idiot sometimes aren't you?"

"Troy. That's not..."

I was unable to finish the sentence because Troy had leaned forward covering my mouth with his. Pulling away he said

"It's because I Love You!"


End file.
